Barton Park
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: Margret Middleton lost her mother, then her father, and has been running her home for little more than a year. At the request of her only uncle, she and her younger brother go to stay at Barton Park. There they meet a crazy great-aunt-in-law, a delectible neighbor, and a deceitful delinquent. Col. Brandon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Brandon - P&P

Miss Margret Middleton sat at her father's old desk in his study, quietly going over the monthly statements. After her mothers passing with the birth of her younger brother, her father had began teaching his daughter how to run an estate, daring modern society. Nearly twelve years her brother's senior, Margret began taking care of the home once their father passed the previous year.

Gregor, one of Sir Middleton's most trusted servants, knocked on the study door before entering. "Miss?"

"Come in, Gregor," Margret called sitting back in her chair.

"A letter has arrived from your uncle, Sir John, Miss," he said as he handed her a sealed envelope.

"Thank you." She took the offered letter and dismissed Gregor before opening it.

*My Dear Margret,

How I miss the days when you and your brother would run around the grounds here at Barton Park. My mother-in-law longs for company again and I can scarce say I wish the same. I must insist that you and your brother visit us. We'll make a year of it! I will take nothing more than your acceptance in your return letter.

Much Love,

Sir John Middleton

Margret smiled at the letter, remembering simpler times. Her uncle had been quite happy to learn of her studies and was very helpful when his younger brother had passed. She rang the bell and asked the attending maid to fetch Gregor and Michael, her younger brother. After explaining the letter and her intentions, Margret looked to the two in front of her.

Michael was ecstatic. " Can we really go? Oh, it will be so much fun!" At fourteen the young man was still very much a child, and longed to roam free.

"It may be a fair idea, Miss," Gregor said. "Perhaps a visit is in order. It will give us servants a chance to fully clean Middleton Manor."

"A good cleaning may be very good," Margret agreed. "But who shall take care of our home while we are gone? To be away for so long, we may as well close up."

"Perhaps you should. We can clean the month before your return."

Margret contemplated for a moment. "Gregor, I want you to instruct the maids to get our things in order. We'll leave in a fortnight. I shall reply to Uncle John's letter and send for my father's solicitor. Mr Williams is a decent man and I believe I can trust him with our home in the meantime."

Gregor nodded his head and left to begin his orders. Michael stayed in his chair to look over the statements his sister had layed out. "This is so much work. How do you manage it?"

Margret sighed. "It is difficult, but you still have sometime before you must takeover."

Michael looked down at the papers solemnly. "Must I? You take such good care of the estate. I would make a mess of it."

"Perhaps Uncle John can help you while we visit?"

The young man only nodded, stood, and left his sister to reply to their uncle.

A/n: Last year I decided to write this and I put it way for a while. With Alan Rickman's passing I decided to get my ass in gear and finish it. Complete with origins authors notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later found the youngest generation of Middleton's settled in the family carriage, departing for their uncles' estate. Two days and an over night stop later, they exited.

"Hello, my dears," John Middleton greeted them, opening the carriage door. Michael exited first, gripping the older gentleman in a tight hug. Sir John laughed and then assisted his niece out. At twenty-six years of age, she was rumored a spinster, and could legally run her brother's estate until he came of age or until he took over at any time of his choosing. "Little Margret? This cannot be! You're far to tall!"

"I assure you, Sir John, I am Margret, your niece. I have not grown since I last saw you five years past."

Sir John laughed and embraced the young woman before turning. " You remember my dear mama-in-law Mrs. Jennings?"

"Mrs. Jennings!" Margret curtsied gently before embracing the older woman. "It is so good to see you."

"And you, my dear," Mrs. Jennings laughed as she pushed Margret back a little. "But are you not married?"

"No, Mrs. Jennings, and I have come to visit you with hopes to remedy the situation before I turn a spinster." Margret smiled at Mrs. Jennings, for once thankful that the elder woman had many connections.

"Well, we shall do our very best to remedy your situation, my dear girl."

A/n: Not a half an hour and I have a follower! Thank you for following popsycle! I'm teetering with the idea of adding the Dashwoods. Short chapters are because I'm typing all this on my phone instead of my tablet or my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks were spent in peace, Margret had relaxed so much over the short time. Not running a home had opened her up to other things she had had little time to do. She sat at the piano in the music room and began to play. The music filled her senses as she played and lost herself to it.

Finishing the piece she heard clapping and opened her eyes. Sir John and another man had entered as she played. "Wonderful, my dear, absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you, uncle," Margret said standing and giving a slight curtesy. "It's been a year. I had forgotten."

"Nonsense," Sir John assured, giving the woman a grin. He remembered the man next to him. "This is my dear friend, Colonel Brandon. Brandon, my younger brother's daughter, Miss Margret Middleton."

"You play very beautifully, Miss Middleton," the Colonel said after he bowed to her.

"Thank you, Colonel."

A/n: THE MEETING! LadyOfSlytherin101, Rindou Kiara, and FonzFan nice to see you! Thank you for following!


	4. Chapter 4

Another month passed and Margret found herself lost to her music once again. Playing the first parts of a duet, she closed her eyes. Smiling softly, her nimble fingered danced over keys, plucking out a romantic tune. As she reached to play the second accompaniment, someone quickly sat beside her and began to play.

Her smile widened as she opened her eyes to looks at Colonel Brandon next to her, a similar smile on his own face. The two had bonded over their love of music and books over the short amount of time they had shared in each others company. Under the guided watch of Sir John and Mrs. Jennings they had taken tour after tour of the gardens and grounds, finding he best places to escape the heat of the summer sun.

Heir song ended and hey began another, drawing the attentions of Mrs. Jennings and Michael. The pair found the musical duo practically glowing in the others company and their accompaniments melded in musical magic.

A/n: I did tell you SHORT CHAPTERS! I wasn't joking! Thank you Axelgirl for reading! I'd like a first name for Mrs. Jennings if you please! The one I chose kind of fits but I'd like to hear your guys' thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline Jennings was, by all means, a boisterous and nosey woman. She knew it, too, and had admitted it to some in secret. But she was also a well respected lady of society, and therefore knew when to keep her mouth shut. When she saw her son-in-law's friend sitting next to a woman who had soon become a third daughter to her, she saw in him what she had seen in John when he had looked at her Lizzie: admiration and a deep longing to remain at the woman's side.

She smiled at the two of them and clapped at the end of their song. "How delightful the pair of you are together." She noticed the light blush that dusted Margret's cheeks. "I've just come to inform you of a ball at Lady Allen's estate three miles east of here. It is in five days, so we must get to town and to the dressers."

A/n: Crap! They're GOING to ALLENHAM! WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS!? Hell, even I don't really know and I've already got it all written out.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael Middleton May not have been an army officer like his father and uncle were, but he was the head of his home. His sister had been sure hat things had run smoothly, but even at his young and inexperienced age, he still had the final say as to what happened under his roof. That included his sisters potential suitors. So, when he women left he room to ready themselves for the upcoming ball, he cornered the besotted Colonel.

A/n: I am so sorry for waiting his long and for giving you all such a short chapter! I promise the next chapter will be longer! And thank you rach13975 and romana45 for following!


	7. Chapter 7

"What are your intentions regarding my sister?"

The question hit he Colonel hard, drawing him back to a time when another brother had asked him he same question. His answer was no different now than it had been then, only now he would not let one young boy tear them apart. "At present, my intention is to court your sister eh way she deserves to be. And in the future, I intend to marry her."

The young Middleton eyed him wearily. "You would make her happy?"

"As well as I can."

Michael studied he Colonel intently crossing his arms. "Mrs. Jennings told me a bit of your history. Miss Eliza's young child won't be coming to claim you as their father?"

"No," Brandon shook his his head. "Beth knows she is not mine. As it is, she has disappeared. It makes no matter in regards to your sister."

Michael thought for a moment. "Do you love her? My sister?"

"I do," Brandon said without hesitation.

The young boy uncrossed his arms with a nod. "Very well, I will give what consent is mine to give."

Brandon bowed his head in thanks to the younger man, feeling a small weight lift from his shoulders.

A/n: I told you it would be longer! And it is... Kinda...And I decided that Caroline would know about Beth and tell Michael, so it kinda screws up some stuff further in. But luckily, I don't have to worry about that just yet. Thank you to shettie and Missrosedust1309 for following!


	8. Chapter 8

The night of the Allanham ball, Mrs. Jennings and Sir John led the group through the ops doors. They greeted their hostess. "Lady Allen! How good of you to invite us to your party."

The greyed woman grasped Mrs. Jennings hand fondly. "I had heard that you had yourself a lovely guest; I must meet her."

Sir John pushed Margret to the front. "Lady Allen, this is my niece, Miss Margret Middleton. Margret, Lady Lucielle Allen."

Margret curtsied. "Your Ladyship."

The Lady smiled and turned to two young me next to her. "These are my nephews: John Willoughby and Tomas Darcy. Willoughby is visiting from his estate at Cleveland. Darcy is in school up in Plymouth."

He group bowed, Brandon glancing over to Willoughby, who was looking at Margret with interest. Looking to her, he saw Margret looking away croc the young man and towers the Colonel himself, almost pleadingly. Brandon offered his arm to the young woman, who clutched it tightly. Smiling gently, he lad her to the ball room before Sir John swept her away.

A/n: late and short. I'm a horrible person. At least I admit it. Thank you to sonick for following!


	9. Chapter 9

Margret was not feeling well. Mr. Willoughby had asked her to dance, and afterwards offered her a drink. The spiced wine had had a bitter after taste that she had never encountered and had not enjoyed at all. "Do forgive me, Mr. Willoughby, but I must rejoin my uncle."

She had went to pull away, but Willoughby pulled her back. "They can do with ought you for a little longer. Finish your drink, at least."

Margret sighed but quickly finished her drink. Handing the empty glass back to him, she spoke. "I really must be getting back." She quickly left the smirking man behind her as she sought out someone from her company. She came across Mrs. Jennings first. "Mrs. Jennings!"

The older woman turned to her young charge, who was bleary eyed and becoming quite pale. "Oh, my goodness, my dear. What has happened?"

Margret almost collapsed into the woman. "I'm not sure. I do not feel very well."

Mrs. Jennings nodded and looked around the room as she set Margret down on a chaise. She captured the Colonel's eye and was pleased when he began to make his way across the room. "What has happened?" Brandon noticed Margret and knelt down before her.

"I do not know," Mrs. Jennings said worriedly as Sir John joined them.

Sir John placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Take her away, Brandon. Your home is closer, take her there. We'll make your excuses to our hostess."

The Colonel nodded and pulled a tired and pale Margret to standing. Quickly they made their way to the carriage. Brandon let Margret lean against him as she passed in and out of consciousness.

When they reached his home, he took her into his arms and brought her to his guest bedroom. He called for one of the servants, and instructed her to take care of Margret as he had another fetch a doctor. He sent the carriage back to the Allenham estate with a quickly penned message to Sir John.

The doctor, Dr. Williams, arrived and quickly moved to Margaret's bedside, who was now clothed in a nightgown. The Colonel waited outside the bedroom door as Dr. Williams tended to his patient for half an hour.

Finally, the Doctor emerged. "Colonel Brandon?" Brandon moved closer, worried lines marked his face. "She is suffering from a rare form of liquid opium. It's been used in London to lure women from large crowds. It is slipped into a drink and the woman succumbs to it's dizzying effects. Miss Middleton should be fine in the morning, a slight headache and some aversion to light. She may not remember the nights events. Keep her in mild darkness and give her plenty of fluids. If he color does not return, send for me at once." Doctor Williams took a closer look at the Colonel. "And get some rest yourself. It shall be a quiet night," he added before he left.

Colonel Brandon quietly entered the room, the one, he realized, would commonly belong to the lady of the house. His heart beat wildly at the thought of her remaining there, in his home, as his wife. True she was young, but she was not half his age either. He had made his intentions clear to her brother, but he feared his closest friends, her uncles', reaction to such an understanding. And what of Margret herself? Would she refuse his offer?

Questions crossed his mind as he kissed the back of the sleeping woman's hand, whispered a soft "Good night", and left the room, closing the door behind him.

A/n: I'm sorry! Thank you Guest, for your review and getting my butt back in gear! The story is, sadly, still not finished on paper, but I will try to post what I do have in an orderly fashion. And for all of you who are still reading, this has been an extra long chapter just for you! I binged for the common drugs of the time era, and I don't know if liquid opium was a thing, but opium itself was very common, along with heroin, arsenic, cocaine, and morphine. Fun stuff huh?


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came, and with it, Sir John, Michael, and Mrs. Jennings. The lo of them crowded into the candle lit room where Margret rested. "Oh, my dear girl, you look so much better." Mrs. Jennings held her hand.

"I feel much better, Mrs. Jennings," Margret smiled. "Doctor Williams said I may be able to return home tomorrow."

"Happy news." Michael sat on the other side of he bed.

"I spoke with Lady Allen last night after you left. Apparently, many of the young ladies were struck by sudden illness," Mrs. Jennings informed them.

"What could cause such a thing?" Margret looked to Sir John.

"Laudanum would do the trick. Dangerous stuff, opium derivative. Very addicting."

"I'll put a letter to Lady Allen," Mrs. Jennings offers quickly. "I'm sure there must have been some kind of mixup."

Sir John looked at his mother in law incredulously. "Surely the growing number of young women being drugged must be more of an intentional situation, mama."

"Let us not speculate, uncle," Margret said from her place on he bed. "Let us inform Lady Allen of my condition and be done with it. If there is any malicious intent, I am certain she shall deal with it privately."

Sir John looked to his niece before he nodded. "Very well.

A/n: ha! I'm on time once again! It's smaller than what I wrote but that's because I took out Margrets memory! Haha!


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed before Lady Allen and her nephew called upon Barton Park.

"Lady Allen!" Margret received them in the parlor. "Mr. Willoughby. How good to see you both. Shall I fetch Mrs. Jennings?"

"That would be lovely, Miss Middleton," Lady Allen replied graciously.

Margret showed them to the parlor and quickly bowed out to retrieve Mrs. Jennings, who was in the upstairs library. On their way down, another guest knocked on the door. "My goodness, are we not popular today?" Mrs. Jennings looked to her young charge, who nodded silently.

A maid opened the door to Colonel Brandon's smiling face. His eyes were immediately drawn to Margret's descending form and his smile seemed to brighten. "Mrs. Jennings, Miss Middleton, I hope I find you well."

"You find us very well, Colonel. Wont you join us for tea?" Mrs. Jennings barely concealed a self-satisfied smirk as the Colonel's eyes never left Margaret's.

"Lady Allen and Mr. Willoughby have just arrived as well," Margaret said to him a visible shiver running up her spine. "Oh dear."

"Are you unwell?" Brandon's face showed concern as he met them on the landing.

"A sudden fear." Margret shook her head. "I cannot seem to shake it. But why should I be afraid?"

Brandon took her arm in his and looked to Mrs. Jennings. "Perhaps you should go lie down?"

"No, I will be all right."

"I am certain Lady Allen and her nephew will have no qualms about our added company," Mrs. Jennings said leading the way to the parlor. "Lady Allen, how wonderful to see you."

"I simply had to come after your letter. I am so happy to see Miss Middleton is well. Willoughby was her much put-out when you left us that night, he insisted upon joining me today."

Margret subconsciously tightened her grip on the Colonels arm as she bowed her head to Willoughby. "How kind."

"Our dear Colonel Brandon escorted her home and called for Doctor Williams. He joins us today." Mrs. Jennings gestured to Brandon who bowed politely.

"A pleasure to see you again Lady Allen, Mister Willoughby."

"Colonel." Willoughby nodded before looking to Margret. "I do hope you are indeed much better, Miss Middleton."

She nodded her head and toed the line of propriety. "Colonel Brandon took excellent care of me, Mr. Willoughby."

Willoughby nodded. "If I may be so bold perhaps you would show me the gardens. I have heard that the gardens of Barton Park may rival that of my own at Comb Magna."

"Oh, yes!" Lady Allen was quick to agree. "Let us all go and take a turn together."

Margret's fear doubled as she sat on a chaise. "After tea perhaps."

"Indeed," Mrs. Jennings agreed as a maid brought in the tea trolly.

A/n: Another one on time! Why is Margret afraid. It's only been a few days but I forgot.


	12. Chapter 12

Tea time was over and the small party made their way outside. Margret had laced her arm through Brandon's and held it with a vice grip. Brandon's spare hand covered hers gently to give comfort and to hide the intensity of Margret's fear.

"Your gardens are lovely, Mrs. Jennings," Willoughby remedied as they sat on stone chaises outside a small hedge maze.

"Thank you, Mr. Willoughby," she accepted kindly. "John thought to put in the maze last year. At the center is a small Grecian temple made for the memory of my late daughter. Sometimes he'll sit in there for hours on his own."

"Is it very quiet out here most day?" Lady Allen pulled Mrs. Jennings attention as Brandon stood and offered a hand to Margret.

"If I may take Miss Middleton back up to the house? I wish to have a private discussion with her and John before I take my leave."

"Of course, Colonel. My goodness, how has the day gone?" Mrs. Jennings watched as Margret stood and softly brushed our her skirts.

"I do believe Willoughby and I should take our leave," Lady Allen agreed, also standing.

"I bid you good day Miss Middleton," Willoughby said to Margret. "I hope I may see you again soon."

Margret kept her lips sealed as she curtsied to the group before letting Brandon lead her into the park. "I am not comfortable around that man," she said when they were finally inside.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Brandon said dryly as he led her to her uncle's study.

She smiled slightly before she knocked on the closed door. "Uncle? Colonel Brandon asked to see you."

"Do come in my Dear, we're just finishing up today's lesson," Sir John's voice came through the door.

She opened the door. "We?" She spotted her brother sitting behind the desk, looking at the papers lying there.

"Michael has been progressing very well in his lessons on managing an estate," Sir John said as he poured a brandy.

"No need to compliment it, uncle. I am rotten at it," Michael said sitting back in the chair forlornly.

"Nonsense, my dear boy, you must not think of your self so meanly. You have done very well," Sir John said as he passed the brandy to Margret. "Drink up, old girl."

Margret took the glass and knocked it back like a seasoned tavern wench and handed the glass back. "Oh, uncle, you are too good to me."

"I saw your distress outside. Thought you might need it." Sir John placed the glass back onto the side board, turning to his surprised friend. "Do not look so shocked, Brandon, I am surprised you still have use of your arm."

"Oh, goodness, Colonel, what you must think of me!" Margret covered her mouth.

"Nonsense!" Sir John said as he crossed over to Colonel Brandon, clapping the man on the shoulder. "I am sure Brandon would agree that a little brandy would relax your nerves."

"Indeed," the Colonel said as he watched the woman he loved gain a blush from the alcohol. "Is there anything you can remember from the night of the ball? Something that may account for this fear of Mr. Willoughby?"

Margret thought for a moment. "I remember dancing with uncle and Michael, and I think one of the lads from town. Then I stopped and had a drink with Charlotte Michelson. And that's it. I've wrote to Charlotte to ask if she could remember what else happened that night, but she was taken ill as well."

The sound of a carriage driving off gave an air of relief around the room. "He's gone, now. Margret, I dare say mama will be looking for you in a moment."

Margret nodded. "I shall go to her then." She left with her brother in tow, leaving the two gentlemen to their own devices.

Brandon took a deep breath of courage and turned to his friend. "John, I must put a question too you."

Sir John turned to him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

A/n: haha! Another one done! Okay, the next chapter is from the movie, because I'm not all that creative and I liked the idea of it at he time. And I'm speeding up the updates because I need your guys' opinnion one future chapter. I might not post again after that cause I'd really like to hear from you all, at least one of you about the problem.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Colonel Brandon held a picnic a Deleford. This would be he first time Margret would tour his home, having been ill when she had been there last. The day could not have been more perfect. The sun happily shone over green hills and soft grass.

Brandon was giving last minute instructions to the most perfect spot for his party to meet. There he would wait a few hours before asking Margret to marry him.

It would be today.

He shot a glance at said woman who was laughing beside Lucy Steele, a cousin of Mrs. Jennings. She had traveled with Mrs. Jennings' other daughter, Charlotte Palmer and her husband.

Her smile almost made the day brighter; her laughter sounded like bells to his ears; her eyes shining with hidden secrets, both good and bad, but never spoken.

His thoughts were drawn to a rider galloping up his drive, stopping before Sir John. "Is Colonel Brandon here?"

Brandon strode quickly to the man, ignoring his friend as he read the urgent message hat had interrupted such a perfect day. His eyes quickly read though the script, widening before turning. "My horse. Quickly!"

"What's the matter, Brandon," Sir John stepped closer to his hastening friend.

"I must away to London."

"No! Impossible!"

"Imperative!"

"But we're all assembled," Sir John gapped after his friend as he spoke to one of his servants. "We cannot picnic at Deleford without our host. Go tomorrow."

"I cannot afford to lose one minute!" His eyes met Margret's worried gaze as dark clouds edged into view. "Forgive me." He rode hard to London, agonizing over the news received. No doubt, Mrs. Jennings had told Margret of Eliza, but had she mentioned Beth?

Thoughts raced through his head as to his wards' condition and mourned over the loss of such a perfect day.

A/n: okay, so I made it overly cheesy, so what? I have no original artistic ideas, as I've said. This is why I write fanfiction!


	14. Chapter 14

Beth was with child. Mrs. Jennings had brought Margret, Lucy, and the Palmers into town for the season. Willoughby had been seen in close proximity of Margret at most social functions. Rumors were spreading of their engagement.

He swiftly hired a carriage when the rumor had reached practical common knowledge. He had to confirm that Margret had no attachments to the blaguard and continued to be as interested in him as she was Mrs. Jennings' idle prattling.

When he entered Mrs. Jennings's town home, he was met with the sound of women's laughter. When he was shown into the parlor, he was pleased to see Margret alone with Lucy, who looked as though she were only visiting. Both had identical twinkles of laughter in their eyes.

"Colonel Brandon," Lucy exclaimed before they curtsied. "Mrs. Jennings has just imparted the latest rumor to us before going out, would you have heard it?"

Brandon shook his head and Margret's smile widened. "Then let us tell you, for may share our humor." She motioned for him to sit next to her on a couch as Lucy retook her seat in a chair opposite. "As you know, Colonel, I'm not one for idle rumor, but this me made me laugh. Mrs. Jennings was about town this very morning and was stopped by one of her friends, a Mrs. Morton, who inquired as to the preparations. 'Preparations for what?'" Margret did her best impersonation of Mrs. Jennings. "'Why your young charge? Is Miss Middleton not engaged to John Willoughby?'"

"You see? John Willoughby, of all people, is to be Margret's intended, can you imagine?" Lucy hid a laugh with her hand. "Such a vile and pompous man shouldn't be accepted in good society."

"Indeed," Margret agreed as Pigeon came in with the tea tray. Brandon simply nodded with the relief that the rumor was baseless. "That man frightens me. And there's no question as to my accident at the Allenham Ball. Every party he's attended in town, at least one young woman has gone home ill, or disappeared entirely."

Brandon turned to her worriedly. "Have you reported this?"

"Of course, but the authorities say he must be caught in the act."

A/n: okay so I'm doing this chapter in parts and a lot different from how I originally wrote it. I think I may have to cut out a big part of the conversation. Let me know what you all think. I might not post again if you don't. I really need your input!


	15. Chapter 15

"I've heard from Miss Gracie Lewis that less than six months ago he was courting a Beth Williams," Lucy spoke up. "And then two months ago he left her without rhyme or reason."

"Poor thing," Margret lamented only half listening to her friend. "He ran out to the country to bother us."

"Still, I do feel bad for Miss Williams."

"Oh? Did you know Miss Williams?"

"Gracie introduced us and filled me in on everything she knew. Miss Williams had been quite taken with Willoughby when he left her. Now she's missing. No one has seen hide nor hair of her in a month! Gracie and I are quite worried."

"Perhaps she went home?" Margret accepted the final cup from Pigeon before he left.

"Perhaps," Lucy sighed.

A/n: Okay, no one ever gave me any help so you all get he long version and a short chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, I simply must go," Lucy said standing. "Mrs. Dashwood is expecting me in the market place soon. Margret it was wonderful visiting today."

"It is always welcome to see you, Lucy," Margret stood and hugged her friend. "Do give my hello to Fanny."

"Yes, and good day to you, Colonel," Lucy curtsied to him as he bowed. She left the two alone to take tea.

Margret sat across Brandon. "I am very happy to see you, Colonel. Your hasty exit from Deleford had us quite worried. I hope it was nothing too serious?" The Colonel shook his head and accepted her offered tea cup. "Why did you leave us that day, Brandon?"

Brandon sighed before taking a drink of his tea. "No doubt, Mrs. Jennings has apprised you of certain events in my past. He sad outcome of my connection wig a young woman named Eliza?"

She shook her head. "There are some times I do not listen to a word Caroline says. Mostly when she gossips, though she may have mentioned it."

He nodded understandingly, set his cup aside, stood, and began to pace. "What is not commonly known is that twenty years ago, before she died, Eliza bore an illegitimate child. The father, whomever he was, abandoned them. As Eliza lay dying, she begged me to look after the child. I had failed Eliza in every other way. I could not refuse her now."

"And you did as she asked." Margret nodded in understanding. "Was it Beth? Did you take her to the Williams'?"

Brandon smiled slightly. "Yes I did. I saw he whenever I could. And she grew up so head strong. And God forgive me, I indulged her. I allowed her too much freedom. Almost a year ago she disappeared."

"She came to London."

"I instigated a search, but for eight months I was left to imagine the worst. At last, on the day of the Deleford picnic, I received the first news of her." He paused to take a breath. "She was with child." He looked a her imploringly.

"Mr. Willoughby is the father of Miss Williams' baby." Margret covered her mouth in shock. "He found out about the child and retreated to the country. But why did he continue to pursue me from he country back into town?"

"He knew Beth would return to the country when I left that day. Lady Allen has since annulled his legacy. And in danger of losing Combe Magna and all the money hat remained to his debtors."

"So he abandoned her for me and the money I receive from my marriage."

Brandon sighed but nodded succinctly. "I believe that is so."

Margret gave her own nod of agreement and a sigh. "What has become of Beth?"

"She has chosen to return to he country for her confinement."

"What do we do about Willoughby? He cannot be allowed to be seen around any young woman."

Brandon smiled at her with a twinkle in he eye. "Leave that to me, my dear."

A/n: okay so this is the last chapter I wrote before David Bowie and Alan Rickman died. Two awesome men in a few days! I'm still kinda in mourning. I also don't have anything written down after this chapter, so I'm going to be doing the rest by improve (something I'm not very good at).


	17. Chapter 17

Margret smiled as Michael read to her the morning paper. "'John Willoughby to wed Marianne Dashwood of Norland, Saturday following.' looks like Mr. Willoughby will not be pursuing you any longer, sister," Michael said as he set the paper down and sipped his juice.

"And we have Colonel Brandon to thank for it," Sir John said raising his cup to the man in question before sipping his coffee.

Margret looked to Brandon appreciatively. "Thank you, Colonel."

There was a moment of silence before Sir John spoke again. "Michael, I believe it's time for your lessons to begin."

Michael nodded, wiped his mouth on his napkin, and stood. The two men left the dinning room, leaving Margret and the Colonel alone. Margret broke the silence between them. "How did you do it?"

Brandon smiled. "I merely placed the two into a situation where they could not avoid one another. Though I hardly doubt they would not have eventually grown together had they not had a little push." Margret smirked at him as she sipped her tea. He took a steadying breath before he wiped his mouth and stood. He swiftly walked around the table and stopped at her side. "Would you take a turn in the park with me, Miss Middleton?"

Margret smiled and stood, taking his arm. He led them out of the house before turning them to the perimeter. "I must ask you a question of the upmost importance."

She looked to him and her heart speed. "Oh?"

"Yes," he answered. He walked them a few more paces before he stopped and faced her. "Margret, these last few months I have been in agony. Since the day of the Deleford Picnic I have regretted riding out to London."

Margret furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"That day at Deleford, I was going to ask you for your hand in marriage." Margret gasped but Brandon kept going. "Now I find I can no longer contain my self. I must have an answer. Will you consent to be my wife?"

Margret looked him in the eye and took his hands. "It would give me great pleasure to be your wife, Brandon."

"Christopher," he pleaded.

"Christopher," she agreed.

Fin

A/n: okay, I feel like this is a pretty good place to end this. Thank you for reading, and if you want a little more for this one, post a review or message me.


End file.
